


Un Certain Regard

by zeeazn5525



Series: A Certain Look/Un Certain Regard [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Immortality, nouvelle fantastique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeazn5525/pseuds/zeeazn5525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a French class, not exactly translated from English since I refined it a bit. But here it is!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Un Certain Regard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a French class, not exactly translated from English since I refined it a bit. But here it is!

Elle regarde fixement la caméra. L’objectif lui rend la pareille – un seul œil mécanique se rapprochant et s’éloignant d’elle, lui rappelant que quelqu’un la surveille constamment. Dans la petite chambre morne et silencieuse, ces moindres mouvements sont assourdissants.

—  Quelles sortes de personnes tordues aiment regarder la souffrance des autres? se demande-t-elle, en imaginant leurs visages inconnus pressés autour de l’écran de l’autre côté du mur.

Emprisonnée dans une unité spéciale d’un asile d’aliénés, elle ne voit rien de l’extérieur; d’autant moins qu’il n’y a pas de fenêtres. Elle se souvient de moins en moins de la couleur du ciel d’une belle journée, et encore moins de la sensation du soleil sur ses paupières. Les infirmiers lui disent qu’elle va bien, mais à la place de la libération, ils la traitent toujours comme un animal dangereux en raison de leur peur. En effet, elle reçoit ses repas et médicaments par une trappe située au bas de la porte. Trois fois par jour, le plateau apparaissait, ayant la même couleur que presque tout dans la chambre – une couleur simulant un ciel orageux : fâché et immuable.

Personne ne la prend au sérieux.

Cela fait trois jours qu’elle était installée sur son lit, regard fixé sur la caméra avec l’entêtement d’un enfant vexé, en vue d’attirer l’attention de ses supérieurs.

La caméra bouge.

Pas elle.

L’appareil bouge encore.

Elle, non.

L’ampoule électrique clignote.

Ce clignotement rapide l’empêche de se concentrer; elle a même de la difficulté à déterminer si elle cligne des yeux ou non. Elle fixe son regard sur ses mains. L’intermittence lumineuse les fait apparaître et disparaître et elles semblent se couvrir lentement de taches carmin. L’image éveille en elle un souvenir et elle ferme les yeux pour qu’il se dissipe. Le souvenir reste : la pièce sombre, les bougies soufflées par le vent annonçant la tempête; le tic-tac de l’horloge réglant ses battements de cœur; et cette forte pluie frappant les fenêtres, ayant presque davantage d’intensité que les voix dans sa tête – celles qui la hantent journellement. 22h 37. L’horloge tourne mais le temps s’arrête déjà.

* * *

 

—  Joyeux anniversaire! chanta son mari avec entrain.

Les bougies vacillèrent sur le gâteau dans ses mains. Toujours romantique, son mari lui avait préparé une fête. Bien qu’il ait eu de bonnes intentions, elle ne put ignorer les gigantesques chiffres 3 et 5 écrits sur le gâteau.

—  Allez, Rivulet, remets-toi! C’est ton anniversaire! s’exclama son mari.

—  Ce n’est pas grand-chose…, je vieillis encore plus vite, _hourra_! Je trouve une nouvelle ride presque chaque jour!

—  Ne sois pas si dramatique, ma chérie.

—  Ha! Tu peux parler! Tu as 37 ans et tu n’as pas le moindre signe extérieur de ton âge! Soudain, les yeux brun doré fatigués de son mari la fixent.

—  Si je te disais que je suis immortel, le croirais-tu?

—  Non, bien sûr que non!

—  Mais c’est la vérité. Il est temps que je te la dise, pour que tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter pour ton âge et cette différence entre nous.

—  Tu cherches des excuses pour me faire oublier mon âge?

—  Je peux te le prouver, prends ce couteau et poignarde-moi, dit-il avec assurance.

* * *

 

À la lumière des éclairs, elle s’était agenouillée à côté du cadavre et, en souriant, elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras durant le reste de la nuit, attendant le réveil de son amour.

—   _Immortel_ , murmurait le vent.

—   _Immortel_ , répétèrent les voix.

—  Immortel, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

 _Croit-elle vraiment à l’immortalité?_ Elle se rappelle combien elle avait ri tandis que la couleur des yeux de son mari se ternissait comme une clochette de cuivre qui s’oxydait. _Est-ce qu’il l’avait même encouragée à le tuer?_

Elle a du mal à respirer – elle inspire mais l’air n’alimente pas ses poumons – comme si l’oxygène s’épuisait finalement dans la chambre hermétique. La panique s’installe et –

—  Coupez! Elle se sort de cette transe.

—  Bravo Rivulet, c’est excellent! Je n’en attendais pas moins de la reine de l’angoisse. J’ai vu tes interprétations auparavant mais elles n’arrivent pas à la cheville de cette version en direct! C’était si plein d’émotions vives, comment fais-tu cela?

—  Merci, vous me pardonnerez si je ne vous révèle pas mes secrets! Il suffit de dire que je trouve mon inspiration au fin fond de mon esprit, répond-elle avec un petit sourire.

—  On prend cinq! annonce le réalisateur, voyant que Rivulet ne s’est pas encore remise de son accès de panique.

La porte du décor s’ouvre, laissant entrer un extra en costume de médecin. Il s’approche d’elle, pour lui offrir une bouteille d’eau.

—  Même la reine de l’angoisse a besoin de faire une pause, suggère-t-il.

Sa voix est étouffée par un masque chirurgical couvrant la plupart de son visage, mais ses yeux brun doré fatigués et si familiers, sont fixés directement sur les siens.


End file.
